Pantheria
by ravanwolf
Summary: Raven gets turned into something, and Beast Boy must help her. Will love blossom while they search for the cure? R&R please. RaeBB of course. On hold currently.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, it's me again. This is my second fic, another one with someone being turned into something. In this case, raven is becoming a... Wait, I can't tell you that, it'll ruin the surprise. Hope you like it **

* * *

Trouble in Jump city, Mumbo Jumbo had turned up, and was being confronted by the Teen Titans.

"We won't let you get away, Mumbo! Titans go!" (Guess who said that)

Mumbo avoided all of their attacks easily, exept for one.

Raven decided she'd had enough of the fight and used her powers to attack Mumbo directly. They hit hard, catapulting him into the nearby zoo, causing a frenzy of roars, whinnies and squawks.

He rushed out and said: "Aha, you can be my assistant again my dear!"

After saying that he took a pouch of powder and scattered it around Raven shouting "Mumbo Jumbo!" as he did it.

There was a loud noise that hit their eardrums hard, and a cloudof pink smoke rose around Raven.

When the smoke cleared, it lefta very confused Raven, confused but still totally human.

The Titans quickly subdued Mumbo and carted him off to jail.

After the fight, they all went for pizza, talking about Mumbo's spell.

"I do not understand, usuallywhen Mumbo uses the pink dust upon Raven, she is turned into a cute fluffy rabbit, why does it nothappen this time?" Starfire asked.

No-one knew the answer to this, so there was silence for the rest of the meal. When they went home, Raven rushed up to her room to look up any spells that could be the one Mumbo used. The night passed uneventfully.

* * *

**The next day.**

Raven was usually the first one up, but today she'd not even come out of her room, not even to eat.

Beast Boy went up to her room to try and get her to come down.

"Raven? will you come down now?" Beast Boy asked.

Only muffled growlings were his answer. He tried again.

"Raven, please come down, I won't stop bugging you until you do"

This time, he got a proper answer.

"I... cant." Raven finally said.

"Why not?" Said Beast Boy.

"You'd scream" Raven said.

"No we wouldn't, we're your friends Raven, we're not that terrible. Now come out" Beast Boy said, desperate to make her come out.

"I'll show you what I mean when I say I can't come out. Come in and see." Raven finally opened up, albiet a little, but still.

Her door opened, there she was, crouched in the middle of the floor with her trademark blue cloak on, covering her.

He rushed in quickly, stopping just short of her. She spoke:

"Beast Boy, the reason I've not come out today, well..." As she trailed off she turned, lowering her hood so he could see what had happened to her...

* * *

**Critics welcome, no flames please, just read and review. If I get reviews, I update faster, so you find out what's going on faster. Same principle with my other story. You read & review, I update fast.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my loyal reviewers. I'm so happy because I got a lot of reviews. Sorry about the long wait, but Summer term has hit home. I'll answer the reviews now. The reviews are in bold and the answers are bold and italics.**

**Alia.G. L. Great chapter. I'm hooked. What did she turn into? A panther? Please post the  
next chapter soon. I can't wait to read it and see what happened to her. _Thank you, I'm glad you appreciate my works. Yes she does turn into a panther, read the chapter and find out._**

**BlackBloodyTears: Awesome...but why did you have to leave it as a cliff hanger?...grr...  
update,  
BBT **

**_Sure I'll update, there ya go. It's a cliffie because if it wasn't, noone would want to read on. _**

**acosta perez jose ramiro: Oh, that Mumbo! He got tired of the rabbits, and now wants to copy Sigfried and  
Roy, right? **

Keep the good writing.

**_Thank you so much for the review. Yes he does want to copy Sigfried and  
Roy, exept they use white tigers more thanblack panthers._**

**TheTeenTitanMonix: Okay, got my attention..update soon..cool story.Read one of mine some day,and  
review.**

**_I've read and reviewed both of your stories. Thanks for saying it's a cool story._**

**Raven: I really cant wait for u to carry on this story cause i wanna no wat Raven**

**_Do you mean you wanna know what Raven does? I've carried it on for you and the rest who said update quickly. _)****  
**

* * *

"Beast Boy, the reason I've not come out today, well..." As she trailed off she turned, lowering her hood so he could see what had happened to her. 

He was shocked, she was a black panther! He screamed loudly, forgetting his promise a moment ago in the suddeness of seeing one of his best friends in the body of a big cat. The others came running immidiately.

Robin, seeing Raven, and drawing the wrong conclusion with Beast Boy's scream, got into battle stance and brought out his bo-staff.

The others, barring Beast Boy, followed suit. Just as Robin was about to sound the charge, Raven said "please don't do this, I'm not used to being a panther so I can't fight properly. Hell, I can't even walk without falling over."

The rest of them all stopped and looked embarrassed and shocked.

"Raven what the hell happened to you?" Robin asked.

"I think Mumbo used the wrong magic powder and turned me into this." Raven answered.

"Yes, but why'd it only work now?" Cyborg asked.

Raven thought for a moment then replied: "I've heard that when magicians turn others into animals, the speed of the trasformation depends on the size of the animal **(1)**, for instance, when I became a rabbit, they're very small so I immidiately changed. But a panther is big, so it took a while." Raven stopped noticing that Beast Boy's eyes were glazing over...

* * *

**I'm gonna have to cut it short just there. This is the end of this chapter. WARNING! Next chapter may take a while.**

**(1) I don't actually know if this is true or not, but in my story, anything goes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late post, here are the reasons:**

**Computer broke.**

**Felt depressed.**

**Computer broke again.**

**Found out I had every symptom of Major Depression, which made me MORE depressed.**

**Had writers block.**

**Computer broke_ again_ 'cause it hates me.**

**Brother deleted all of my files. Parents said he was clever. **

**Boyfriend broke up with me. **

**Got in trouble with the head of year for something I didn't even know about (long story).**

**Found out that boyfriend had only gone out with me to get to know my best friend 'cause he fancied her. :(**

**Computer broke yet again.**

**Yeah, one helluva lotta reasons. These go for my other stories too. **

**Before:**

_Raven stopped, noticing that Beast Boy's eyes were glazing over._

"Errr... BB, you OK?" Cyborg asked his green companion.

"Errr… Ow, my brain," Beast Boy said, looking pained.

Raven, being annoyed, chose that moment to rear up on her hind legs and whack him over the head with her paw. Of course, now she was a panther it felt less like a velvety paw as a slice of lemon wrapped around a large gold bar.** (1/2)** Whilst that was happening, Raven's cloak fell off; she'd not been able to fasten it properly with paws. Beast Boy had enough seconds to reflect that she had kept her claws in. He silently thanked her for that.

Needless to say, Beast Boy dropped like a stone… A very big stone especially made to hit the floor with a loud thump. Which is precisely what Beast Boy did.

Starfire looked towards Robin: "Friend Robin, shall we go to aid friend Beast Boy?"

Robin thought about it for a while, with a look on his face that plainly said 'hey, I would never have thought of that!'

After a few moment of thought, during which Beast Boy continued groaning on the floor, and Raven sat down and began washing her paw with a look of deep distaste upon her delicate features, he answered her with a short "nah."

He grinned at Starfire, admiring her beauty for a few minutes, and then got back to his duties as leader.

A mask of grim determination crossed his strong features. He was the leader. He made the decisions. He called the shots. He was meant to protect his friends and team-mates. And if he failed to protect them from that, then he was honour-bound to help them through the worst. And the look of deep anguish invading Raven's eyes when they had all nearly fainted at the sight of her hurt him too.

He did love her, but as a sister. He used to be close to her. The deep mind bond they had formed brought them closer than ever. If necessary he would go to Hell to fetch her back. She was not just seen as a sister in his eyes, she was felt as a sister in his heart. And brothers have to protect their sisters at all cost. **(3)**

Oh yeah, Robin was gonna find Mumbo and make him _pay_. And he might as well enjoy it. "OK team, we need to find Mumbo and get the cure to change Raven back. Oh and Raven, try to _correctly_ identify the capacity of what you can do next time." He stated, using certain emphasis on correctly.

"What do you mean by that?" Raven's voice was icy. He had to tread carefully to avoid getting in _big_ trouble. Then again, this is Robin we're talking about.

"You said that you couldn't walk without falling over. If you can pull off that move you did with Beast Boy, then you can walk. Now get to the computer room. **(4)** NOW!" He'd decided that he didn't like the look of uncertainty that was plastered on her muzzle. She didn't need sympathy; she needed, no, wanted, strict commands that left her in no doubt of what to do. Raven was vulnerable, the sooner she was changed back, the better.

Robin quickly became leader again. "OK Team, this is what we do. Cyborg, try to find a cure. Beast boy, you know the most about animals, you help Raven. Star, we'll need some more meat, how much meat do panthers eat, Beast boy?"

"Well, normal panthers eat roughly 2 kilos of meat a day, but Raven won't eat that much, so about 1.5 kilos a day."

Robin thought for a moment, making calculations in his head. "OK, Star, please get 21 kilos of meat. That should last Raven about 2 weeks, if Beast boy's right. I'll have to get a license so we don't get animal control over here saying it's illegal to keep a panther. OK team, go (A/N: Sorry, couldn't think of anything else he could say. Sorry again)!"

Without comment, all of the team, barring Raven and Beast Boy, began to leave.

"Beast Boy, can I talk to you for a second?" Robin asked, just before the masked teen left the room. Beast Boy nodded and with a gesture towards Raven, courtesy of Robin, they headed towards the opposite corner of the room.

Robin started talking in a quiet whisper. "OK, Beast Boy, I need you to do something for me. I'm pretty sure Raven can use some of the panther's abilities, but she needs to learn how to defend herself in that body, do you mind helping her?"

"Yeah, sure!" Was his answer.

"Fine, we'll have to tell her then."

"Raven's listening, do you know?" Beast Boy asked.

"Huh? That's impossible, we're right across the room from her. She can't hear us, even if she tried." Robin admonished.

"Actually her hearing is over fifty times as good as yours. She can hear us fine. You might as well have said it straight out in front of her."

So saying, Beast Boy stretched, then wandered into the middle of the room and crouched, facing Raven, eyeing her and sizing her up. Robin left quietly, glancing back towards his green friend and silently wishing him luck.

'Hmmm… Fine features, her fur looks thick and silky, nice thickly muscled legs, tail hanging lower than it should, she's crouching low to the ground and's eyeing us warily. That signals one nervous kitty. But why's she scared? She's surrounded by friends and is one really powerful beast.' Beast Boy thought to himself, gingerly fingering the paw-shaped bump on the side of his head.

He stood slowly and moved closer to her, surprised to see her cower closer to the ground. Raven was always confusing him. It was one of the things he loved about her. Yes he loved her. He was surprised to hear that internal proclamation shouted in his mind, then realised it was true.

When they first met, he was intrigued by her closed off attitude, he decided that he would make her laugh at any cost. Through the years, he harboured his crush, full well knowing that she could never love him back.

Then Terra came along. He truly believed that he loved her, more than anything. But when she betrayed them, he realised that he had never loved her, that it was just a crush. That was when he realised that he loved Raven.

This absurd notion gathered strength when she was betrayed by that dragon. She'd always put on a tough demeanour, but this was brushed aside at that time. He realised that she was vulnerable and fragile, that the toughness was just a front to hide the small, scared girl that wished to cry underneath.

Her toughness was in shreds now too; he could see it in her eyes. She was terrified and didn't know what to do. He hated it when she was unsure; she was usually so strong and calm, always there for others. Now she had no idea of what to do, and was scared because of it.

Gently he moved slightly closer, to which Raven scrambled backwards. He wondered why she was so afraid of him, and then realised: 'of course, the panther's mind is taking over!'

He was worried about that thought; if Raven's strong mind was being taken over, then they could all be in serious danger. Jaguars are fast, strong, intelligent and are almost never challenged in their natural habitat. Thus, they see anything in the jungle as prey. Panthers are not a separate species; they're either a jaguar or a leopard that has a mutation in the gland that produces melanin, the stuff that turns determines their fur colour, pattern and shade. So Raven was now in the body of a terrified, intelligent, strong beast that saw everything as prey.

Oh yeah, they were in trouble…

That was the last thing Beast Boy thought before a dark flash of ebony lightning struck him…

**With Robin.**

Robin walked into the council house (A/N: I don't know where you buy the licenses from, but don't say I could have tried. I did. Hard.).

"Ummm, I'd like to get a license so we can keep a panther. Is that OK?"

"Oh, yes. Please fill in these forms and get them back to us by this time next week. We also need a picture and name of the panther, and the vet's documents saying its healthy and all that." A friendly looking receptionist answered, shoving a small stack of papers across to him.

Robin picked them up and left, thanking the receptionist as he went.

'Uh-oh. The vet. Raven is not gonna like this.' He thought to himself as he sped home…

**With Starfire.**

"Hello, friend cashier! How are you on this fine morning?" She asked a very surprised looking cashier. To an outsider, it looked like cashier lady didn't know what to be more surprised at, the massive pile of meat in front of her, or the hyper alien floating at least 5 feet off the ground.

"Umm, I'm fine, and you?" She asked tentatively.

"I feel glorious," was the answer.

The cashier pulled herself out of her daze and began to scan the items.

"OK, 21 packets of meat. Normally $5.99 each, but it's on a buy one, get one free offer so it's $62.90, marm. Do you want us to deliver it or are you taking it now?" Miss cashier said after a while.

Starfire thanked her and left.

**With Cyborg**

Cyborg had somehow been able to track down Mumbo and was in the middle of interrogating him.

"How do we turn Raven back?" He yelled at Mumbo.

"Hehehehehehe, I was clever. The only way to turn the kitty back is by true love's kiss. New story, old twist!"

Cyborg was blown backwards by a cherry bomb (A/N, no idea what they're really called) and Mumbo disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**I'm having fun with this story now, I'm going to try and update more often now it's so near Christmas, you deserve it for not complaining about my late update.**

**I've heard that if you answer reviews in your story then your account gets deleted. I never received this in an email, so I believe it was just a chain email; some people send something like that with a warning message of something bad, then ask for it to be sent to everyone on your contacts list. Anyone receive anything like that? I'm not sure; I may have got it wrong. Please tell me if I have. **

**Until then, here are the review replies:**

**BlackBloodyTears: _So that's why I got flu about five times in between the last update and this update. _**

**Acosta perez jose ramiro: _Wow… I got something right… YAY!!_**

**Alice M: Sure, here's a long chapter, not as long as some but long al the same.**

**Alia G. L: Unfortunately not, he stays awake. Nice idea though. Glad you like it. Sorry about the late update.**

**1: **more accurately, she's a melanistic jaguar. HA! Now people can't say I don't know about big cats!

**2: **Man, I can't get that line outta my head. It's from the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, for those who don't know.

**3:** Mine will, at any rate.

**4:** Not sure what it's really called.


End file.
